A Demon's Angel
by KhalyadaRie
Summary: Krew had one last order made before he died, now Jak and company have to deal with it. What happens when the order becomes real? What happens when a dead rival comes back to life? Read and find out. Ch. 2 UP! Pleeze R&R!
1. They're Back

A Demon's Angel  
Chapter 1: They're Back  
By Cherie Duarte  
(I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me)  
  
*** This is a sequel to An Angel's Demon (located at www.fictionpress.com ), and it would make sense to read An Angel's Demon first, as you'll know what and the who better. ***  
  
It was a strange find – it was nothing like anything in this city – yet here it is, sitting in the middle of the room. Although strange, it had a certain beauty. It was well carved, almost too perfect to be done by hand or machine. The two creatures, human in appearance, sat back to back in perfect stone. A look of love and sorrow, such perfect emotion displayed. It seemed almost real, as if not made of stone the two would be alive and move about. This perfect, yet strange statue rests in the center of the Naughty Ottsel. It was the last shipment ordered from Krew. Why he wanted it or where it came from is unknown. All they know, or think they know, is that it's old and it isn't from Haven City.  
  
"Well it must be worth a lot of money."(Jak) "That ugly thing?"(Daxter) "It's not ugly."(Tess) "It's got so much emotion..... I wonder if they were lovers..." (Keira) "Maybe.." (Tess) The four think for a moment as they survey the statue. "What should we do with it?"(Tess)  
  
***  
  
"Tohee.... Alavoo maki sor amiey....corday hijii....corfii sheno ladime.... Awaken...." Erol's eyes opened slowly and squinted to see in the dim light. "What....Who?"(Erol) The last thing he remembered was crashing and.... dieing! "I am Rakiyu."(Rakiyu) "Where am I?"(Erol) "You are alive, that's all that matters now. They will soon awaken...."(Rakiyu) Erol goes to reach his arm up but realizes he can't move. "What the fuck! Why am I tied down? I-"(Erol) The woman shakes her head. "You are not tied down."(Rakiyu) Erol makes a face. His eyes slowly search his surroundings. "What?"(Erol) He finds himself looking up, no down, at the floor. He looks at himself and his condition. His body is held to the ceiling by clamps on his wrists, ankles and one on the lower part of his stomach. He is wearing shorts and blood soaks his body. The ceiling around him is dripping blood.  
  
"It is part of the ritual.... You will be down soon. For now you must absorb the blood."(Rakiyu) Erol makes another face, noticing the blood smeared on her body and the blood markings on the floor. "W-"(Erol) A wave of sleep flows over Erol and he falls unconscious. The blood runs over his body as if gravity did not exist and the blood markings on the floor glow eerily. Rakiyu smiles as she watches the scenario. She licks her blood covered fingers and leaves the room.  
  
When Erol wakes up he is lying on a large stone table. He goes to get up but his body is too week. "What the hell is going on!?!" (Erol) His voice echoes through the seemingly empty room. Erol turns his head, only to spot Rakiyu standing beside a wall with an old looking book. "What are you doing?"(Erol) Rakiyu looks up from the book and puts down the pencil. She has changed her outfit. She now wears a tight leather belly shirt with bone trimming, a short double slit leather skirt, and a pair of shaggy furred leather boots with straps extending up her legs. A belt with a bone dagger rests on her waist. She walks over to the table, keeping her eyes on Erol in a trance0like way. "Waiting, preparing a few things...."(Rakiyu) She places a hand on Erol's chest. Erol looks down at her hand, noticing his 'new clothes'. He is wearing a tight dark blue shirt and black pants. "What is going on? Why am I here?"(Erol) Rakiyu draws circles on Erol's chest. "You see... You and I have things in common.... Things we want gone....and power... the need for power. I brought you back, Erol, so we can have these things...."(Rakiyu) Rakiyu smiles, sending a chill down Erol's spin. "Where am I?"(Erol) "Here... on a table... with me.... In my new hide-a-way."(Rakiyu) Erol makes a face, not exactly the answer he was looking for. "What exactly do you have in mind?"(Erol) Rakiyu leans close to Erol's ear, her cool breath trickling it. "Well.... It's a, you scratch my back and I scratch yours deal.....plus a bonus....." (Rakiyu) She kisses his ear. "Really...And if I don't agree?" (Erol) Rakiyu pulls out her bone dagger and holds it to his throat. "Then I get to torture and kill you. Besides after you hear my plan, I'm sure you'll agree it's one of a kind and a chance of a life time deal." (Rakiyu) Erol makes a face and tries to get up. "Uhg... "(Erol) Rakiyu leans closer to Erol and whispers in his ear her plan. As Rakiyu speaks, Erol thinks it over – various expressions mask his face. ".... now, do you agree? If you truly do then you will be able to get up... if not... well we know what will happen." (Rakiyu) Erol smiles an insane smile. "I agree..." (Erol) Erol sits and slides off the table. Rakiyu smiles and the two walk out of the room.  
  
***  
  
"Maybe there's a plaque or something on it..."(Jak) He walks over to the statue and places a hand on it. "We could sell-"(Daxter) He is cut off by a blinding light that swallows the room and throws the four back. The stone peels on the statue, revealing living flesh beneath. The two beings glow for a moment, neither seeing the other. The two turn into beams of light and race to the sky. One passes through a hole in the city barrier, but the other hits the barrier and is sent back down, crashing through the new hole in the Naughty Ottsel ceiling and thudding to the floor. The young man looks up at everyone in the room.  
  
---  
  
And cut! Ok people time for a rest! So how was it? It's short but I don't wanna stuff too much into the first chapter. This chapter's just to get everyone started and set the rest into action. Well hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks! 


	2. He is Lost and She Returns

A Demon's Angel  
Chapter 2: He is Lost and She Returns  
By  
Cherie Duarte  
(I don't own what doesn't belong to me)  
  
key: *jump* action "talk"talking 'think' thinking or thought speak(in heaven scene) "Where am I?" (Syno) He forces himself up slowly to a sitting position. "Who are you?"(Jak) Jak reaches for his gun. Syno makes a face. "I am..... Syno..." (Syno) "This is my bar, The Naughty Ottsel." (Daxter) Syno looks around, until he spots who is speaking. "A fuzzy orange rat?"(Syno) Daxter mutters something. "I am not a rat." (Daxter) "Oh.... And you people are?" (Syno) Jak looks at him suspiciously. Syno only smiles back. Jak sees no threat in Syno. "I'm Jak, this is Daxter, that's Tess and she's Keira." (Jak) He points to each person. Syno stands and wobbles a bit, catching hold of a chair to keep his balance. A sad looks comes over his face as he takes a seat in the chair. "What's wrong?"(Keira) Syno looks up at the four, noting how each has a partner. Syno looks back down again. Keira walks over to the table, followed by Jak and the others, each taking a seat around the table. "We should have been freed...."(Syno) "Huh? Freed?"(Tess) "Freed from what?"(Daxter) "We were turned to stone... Where did she go? Why was it that only I was left behind?"(Syno) He looks up with tears in his eyes. "That explains the beauty of the statue...."(Keira) "You're rambling, start from the beginning, it'll make more sense." (Jak) Syno sighs. "The fighting stopped... we had only moments to speak..... and then we were turned to stone.... Today, we were released. We were set free.... But she was able to go on with out me....." (Syno) "Who's the she you keep talking about? Doesn't she have a name or something?" (Daxter) "Makyra...." (Syno) "Cheer up man, we'll help you find her!" (Daxter) "You don't understand...." (Syno) "What's there not to understand?"(Jak) "Yeah, you two were turned to stone and then poof turned back! You just got separated – "(Daxter) "She's DEAD!" (Syno) Syno pounds his hand down on the table. The four gasp. "Dead?"(Keira) "How could that be?"(Tess) Syno sighs. "Some one released our souls. We were supposed to die together.... But for some reason she was able to die and I was not...... She died and I live.... " (Syno) "Huh?" (Daxter) "So you two were already dead?" (Jak) "To a degree yes...." (Syno)  
  
***  
  
A bright light awakens her and then she is thrown into the sky, towards heaven. "SYNO!!!!!!!!" (Makyra) She screams as at the last second she catches a glimpse of Syno as she passes by him and he falls back to the ground. He body stops, floating high above the planet. "NOOOO! Please!! I don't want to go without you! We're supposed to go together!!!" (Makyra) She cries as she reaches desperately at the planet, hoping in some way they could be together.  
  
'You wish to be with him?'  
  
"Yes... we were supposed to go together..."(Makyra) She looks around, not finding anyone there.  
  
'There is a way, if you two truly are meant to be together....'  
  
"How?"(Makyra)  
  
'You may return...'  
  
"I can? How?"(Makyra)  
  
'If you trade your memories of him.... If you are willing to start a new, if you trust that you two are truly meant to be together, then you do not need your previous memories of him to bring you together.'  
  
Makyra looks down at the planet and sighs. 'Should I?... Would we find each other?.... We made it through before... once. Give up him in my memories to return to find him? Isn't that trading him for a chance of him back?... Will it work?....'  
  
"I must.... return."(Makyra)  
  
'So you are willing to give up your memories to return?'  
  
"Yes, please, send me back.... We will be together again."(Makyra)  
  
'Done.'  
  
A bright light encases Makyra, flooding into her mind, peeking at every available open memory, searching for Syno. Once done Makyra returns to a pure light form and is flushed down to the planet. Her body returns, full and weighted by gravity, no longer a light lingering spirit. Her wings resign with in her body, hiding inside her human form. She blinks and stretches. She looks around, taking in the strangeness of the city. The buildings are tall, the air is clogged with smoke and haze, and people – oddest looking people, such with big ears - are busying about here and there. Makyra turns around, remembering she has someone to find, although she's not too sure of whom.  
  
Not far ahead a man with a mask and a strange outfit and a small group of odd clay-like looking people stomp through the streets and head towards her. Unsure of what to do she turns to run, only to have a hand grab her arm. Makyra turns around, trying to fend off who ever it was that grabbed her.  
  
"Your struggling is pointless... now come."(Erol) He yanks her arm and she pulls back again attempting to get free.  
  
"Let me go!"(Makyra)  
  
"Tie her up."(Erol)  
  
Makyra struggles against the people who tie her up, only to end up getting a needle of some knock-out liquids. With Makyra tied up, Erol and the clay- like people head back to Rakiyu. The clay like people place Makyra in a cell below the hidden lair and stand guard at the door.  
  
Upstairs in a dimly lit room....  
  
"Ok, I've got her here, now where's my end of the bargain?"(Erol) Rakiyu walks over to Erol and places her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Patients... It will come; we have the bait, now we wait for the shark. They will come and all of them will die."(Rakiyu) Erol smiles, placing his hands on her waist.  
  
"If I can't have that part of the bargain now...."(Erol) He kisses Rakiyu deeply. Rakiyu acknowledges it by kissing him back.  
  
***  
  
"What happened?"(Tess) Syno sighs. "Our world was at war..."(Syno) "Then you two died in battle?"(Keira) Syno shakes his head. "Not really, we were quite alive..."(Syno) Daxter makes a face. "Man, you're not making sense. You died, but you didn't die, how can you do that?"(Daxter) "A curse."(Syno) "A curse? – "(Jak) "A curse to be a zombie? Or-"(Daxter) "No. A curse to remain in a form of suspended animation, until some one releases us. Then we are to die."(Syno) "Why make a stupid curse like that?"(Daxter) "Who ever it was could have just killed you two."(Jak) "True, but it was a curse torture us. She knew by allowing us to be so close, yet unable to move, would highly taunt our minds. We waited for years like that, so close yet so far away... We hoped to be reunited after we died...."(Syno) "That's so sad."(Tess) "It must have been terrible... to have some one you love, right there, but never to reach them..."(Keira) Syno looks down at the table. "Who is this 'she' who did this to you?"(Jak) Syno looks up at Jak. "Rakiyu.... An old demon *whispers* friend."(Syno) Jak makes a face, only he heard the 'friend' part. "Old? As in wrinkly old?" (Daxter) Syno rolls his eyes. "Believe me – she's not ugly. She's probably up to something..." (Syno) "Maybe Onin could help? She might know something about this mess..." (Keira) Keira looks at Jak. Jak makes a face. "She might." (Jak) "Who's Onin?" (Syno) "She's a soothsayer." (Jak) "Oh... Then she might be able to get me back to Makyra?" (Syno) "She may be able to." (Jak) "Well then I guess it's worth a shot. * stands up * Um... * nervous laugh * Were is she?" (Syno) Jak smirks. "We'll walk you there." (Jak) "No thanks, I've got a bar to run." (Daxter) "And I've got to finish something.." (Tess) Jak looks at Keira. "Yes, I'm coming." (Keira) The three walk out of the Naughty Ottsel. As the three near the bazaar, Keira wanders ahead to check something out. Syno had watched, on the majority of the way to this point, how Jak and Keira acted around each other. He thought it a bit funny and found himself thinking of him and Makyra. Syno looks at Jak and Jak steps back a pace. "Hm?" (Jak) Syno shakes his head. "You've got a good girl... don't let her get away." (Syno) "I don't plan to, and you, you better stay away from her." (Jak) Syno smiles and the two walk more. Keira follows in pace and they reach Onin's tent. The three stepped inside. "That's odd, it's so quiet..."(Keira) "Ya Pecker would have said something by now." (Jak) Syno makes a face. "Pecker? "(Syno) Keira laughs. "He's Onin's translator." (Jak) He tries to keep a straight face as he looks around the room for a sign of anyone. "Does Onin ever leave this place?" (Keira) She points to the empty spot where Onin usually sits. "Not often, but she would have left a 'closed' sign if she did." (Jak) Syno looks around and starts walking. He stops by a bunch of boxes and makes a face. "Um... does this Onin lady keep live bait?" (Syno) Jak turns around. Keira walks around the tent and stops to look at something shinny. "No. Why?" (Jak) Keira picks up the shinny object and turns it over. "...Because there's some over here." (Syno) Jak walks over to Syno. Keira puts down the shinny object and follows Jak. There behind the boxes is Pecker, tied up and gagged, with a note beside him. 


End file.
